KISS Keep It Simple Sweety!
by Danali Leti
Summary: Chocolate quente, morangos e chantily... um moreno com ideias pervertidas e um loiro que apanha por tabela... xD Leiam para descobrir onde tudo isto vai dar!


**K.I.S.S.**

**Keep It Simple Sweety!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Plotbunny; PWP; Slash; yaoi; muito açúcar, muita engonhice e as vias de facto estão só no final. Não saltem logo para essa parte, seus pervertidos, porque a graça está em todo o lado xD

* * *

"Estava uma bela manhã ensolarada no país dos Brinquedos e o Noddy andava atarefado a distribuir encomendas no seu táxi amarelo…"

- Draco… - chamava Harry impaciente – DRACOOOO!!!!!!!

Quando chegou à sala, o moreno ficou primeiramente em estado de choque, mas rapidamente se recuperou e ainda teve de se controlar para não cair na risada total: Draco Malfoy, o antigo maior defensor da pureza de sangue, sempre com uma atitude de superior em ralação a tudo e todos encontrava-se de joelhos em frente do sofá, a olhar embasbacado para a televisão muggle que Harry insistira em ter no seu apartamento conjunto.

Estava tão concentrado na tela (a ver o "Noddy", que por sinal é para criancinhas) que não notava o finíssimo fio de baba que lhe escorria pelo canto daquela boca perfeita que o moreno tanto amava.

A cena que se desenrolava à sua frente trouxe à mente de Harry uma ideia que há muito desejava pôr em prática. Chegou-se à televisão e desligou-a, para frustração do loiro, que só agora notara a sua presença.

- Hey!!!! Porque é que fizeste isso?! Eu estava a ver, sabias??? Ainda por cima estava na parte dos muffins de groselha…!

Calou-se. O olhar que Harry lhe lançava não augurava nada de inocente.

- Draco, se é coisas doces que queres, podemos tratar disso! Não precisas de ver o "Noddy"… aliás, temos cá em casa coisas "beeeeeeem mais doces" do que muffins de chocolate…

- É groselha!!!!

- Ups, cala-te boca..! – e tapou a boca com uma mão, como se tivesse dito algo de muito importante. Queria parecer preocupado com isso, mas falhava redondamente: Draco conhecia aqueles olhos verdes melhor do que os seus. Harry andava a tramar alguma. Começou a tremer de antecipação. Quando o namorado lhe lançava aqueles olhares… _ai meu Merlin!!!!!_

- Draquinho, querido… - começou Harry, aproximando-se lentamente do loiro apreensivo – O que me dizes de nos dirigirmos… à cozinha?

Draco ficou sem reacção. _Á cozinha????? Não quererá dizer ao quarto?!?!?!?_ – Huh, não queres dizer…?

- Não, quero dizer COZINHA mesmo, com todas as letras … - sorria matreiro. Depois, o seu olhar iluminou-se – Vamos fazer bolo de chocolate com chantilly e morangos!!!

O semblante de Draco estava cada vez mais estupidificado. Harry teve uma vontade enorme de rir e lhe morder as bochechas.

- O QUÊ??????

- Sim, sim, não disseste que querias coisas doces??? Há alguma coisa mais doce que bolo de chocolate com chantilly e morangos?!

_Ok, Harry, mas o teu olhar parece que te trai…_

Ao se dirigirem à cozinha, Harry pegou numa folha de papel onde se encontrava a receita – E tem de ser de maneira muggle; assim é muito mais divertido! Vamos! Ao trabalho! Ora deixa cá ver o que é necessário…

A resmungar, Draco foi buscar o chocolate para pôr a derreter, quando Harry volta a falar – Hum… a receita é mais complexa do que eu imaginava… acho que a vou modificar 'ligeiramente'…

Draco estacou. Desde quando que fazer um bolo de chocolate era complexo?! Mesmo da maneira muggle?! _Modificar 'ligeiramente' a receita???... Cheira-me a esturro…_

Pôs o chocolate a derreter enquanto Harry se dirigia ao frigorífico para ir buscar o chantilly. Draco estranhou.

- Não queres ir buscar os ovos e a farinha primeiro…?

Harry riu estranhamente – Ná… é mesmo disto que preciso… agora.

O loiro estava mesmo a ficar nervoso e o moreno divertia-se à brava com isso. Merlin, ele nem suspeitava sequer…

Aproximou-se de mansinho do namorado, que estava ocupado com o chocolate. Draco só o notou atrás de si quando sentiu uma respiração quente e pesada no seu pescoço que lhe fez eriçar os pêlos da nuca. Harry tinha este efeito nele constantemente; mesmo já morando juntos há bastante tempo, a sua atracção pelo testa-rachada só aumentara… se é que isso fosse possível…!

- H-Harry… - começou Draco com a voz a falhar devido aos beijos suaves que o moreno lhe dava no pescoço – O que estás a fazer…? Não era suposto estarmos a…?

- Shhh! – silenciou-o Harry ao lhe colocar dois dedos na boca, ainda atrás dele – Era suposto estarmos a fazer algo 'doce'… não podemos namorar um bocadinho enquanto fazemos o bolo? – suspirou, tentando parecer inocentemente tristonho enquanto começava a desapertar a camisa branca do outro.

- Potter, sabias que se o chocolate começa a ferver eu posso-me queimar se não tiver um tecido a proteger a minha pele?

Harry sorriu. Draco chamava-o sempre de 'Potter' quando ele sabia que o moreno estava a preparar alguma que o envolvia e que ele não sabia o que era, ficando nervoso por isso… _Aposto que quem vai ferver primeiro não vai ser o chocolate…_

- Não te preocupes amor, por alguma razão ainda somos feiticeiros, certo? – dizia com voz sensual enquanto mandava a camisa do outro para bem longe.

- Não desconverses… se é assim, porque queres fazer o bolo à maneira muggle?

- Porque damos muito mais valor quando somos mesmo nós a fazê-lo… - sussurrou Harry mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha em seguida, fazendo-o silvar. Rapidamente começou a respirar junto ao seu ouvido, enquanto sugava aquele pequeno mas adorável pedaço de pele pálida, fazendo o outro gemer.

Mas Draco não iria desistir tão facilmente. Com alguma dificuldade, aos poucos, lá arranjou voz de novo – Mesmo assim… isto só complica as coisas… tu é que querias "descomplicar", mas ao… fazermos isto assim… AHH!

Harry tinha-lhe beliscado um dos mamilos, outro dos pontos sensíveis do namorado. E ele conhecia-os todos – e Draco sabia disso.

- Estás mais sensível do que o normal, não estás, fofo? – brincou Harry enquanto ia descendo a mão pelos abdominais do loiro até chegar ao cós das calças de ganga. Draco prendeu a respiração. Era mais do que óbvio que Harry se apercebera do volume que crescia no seu baixo-ventre. Queria desesperadamente que Harry o tocasse, o masturbasse, que fizesse dele o que bem entendesse, desde que sentisse aquela pele morena e quente na sua… Merlin, queria tanto isso…

Subitamente, ouve-se um som de uma camisa a ser rasgada. Draco consegue perceber pelo canto do olho um moreno perplexo com o que acabara de acontecer à sua camisa, que caía agora aos pedaços para o chão._ Não me vou conseguir controlar… oh, Merlin!_

Harry sorria de maneira pervertida – Ena, Draco, não sabia que… - mas foi rapidamente silenciado quando o loiro se virou bruscamente para ele e o beijou com violência, obrigando-o a recuar até à mesa, sempre grudados, até o moreno cair de costas em cima do tampo da mesa, com o loiro em cima dele.

Ficaram com a respiração suspensa. Harry melhorara o seu nível de miopia, sendo que já não usava tanto os óculos – e felizmente, pois se os tivesse de utilizar a toda a hora, naquele momento ficariam partidos de serem projectados na direcção da parede oposta. Sendo assim, via com muita clareza o olhar quase fluorescente de desejo. Prata fluorescente… isso existiria em algum outro lugar que não nos olhos de Draco Malfoy?

As suas divagações foram caladas ao sentir a boca e língua do namorado na sua pele exposta. Draco estava ávido, tocando e mordendo e lambendo todo o pedaço de pele que encontrava. Harry estava completamente submisso às sensações que o outro lhe proporcionava.

Subitamente, Harry sente algo líquido a queimar-lhe no peito e silva de dor. Ao olhar, vê que Draco tinha trazido consigo a caçarola que continha o chocolate já derretido e tinha despejado um pouco no peito do moreno. Sorria maliciosamente.

- Com que então, senhor Draco Lucius Malfoy, acha bem queimar o seu… AHHH, ISSO QUEIMA!!!!

O loiro ria – Não te preocupes, não te vou fazer sofrer muito mais tempo… - e começou a lamber a pele tingida de chocolate quente de Harry, fazendo-o gemer ruidosamente. Durante alguns momentos Harry deixou-se apenas entregue às sensações que o outro lhe proporcionava.

Draco estava tão absorto no que fazia que não notou que uma das mãos do moreno tacteava a superfície da mesa até apanhar um certo e determinado objecto cilíndrico.

Harry pareceu decidir-se naquele momento que o loiro já se tinha divertido o suficiente e esforçou-se por inverter as posições, rolando para cima do loiro.

- Huhu, agora é que as coisas vão aquecer!!! – e fez com que o loiro visse o que tinha nas mãos: o tubo de metal do chantilly!

_Oh não…_

Harry começou a espalhar o chantilly pelo tórax do namorado, dando particular atenção aos mamilos que se encontravam túrgidos. Pegou num morango que tinha laminado anteriormente e espalhou-o pelo chantilly.

- E agora… - começou o moreno num tom que fazia o loiro tremer de antecipação – Vamos fazer um pequeno e 'inocente' jogo…

- Que… jogo…?

O moreno mostrou-lhe um morango inteiro, bem grande e vermelho.

- É daqueles que parecem que têm uma camada de açúcar por cima… vou pô-lo na tua boca, MAS…

_Ai ai…_

- Faça o que fizer, não podes morder o morango… - concluiu ele com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios – Estamos entendidos?

- Senão…?

- Senão… - deu uma lambidela num pouco de chantilly que cobria o loiro – Serás punido! E tu não queres isso, pois não?

O outro engoliu em seco. Ele lembrava-se bem das 'punições'… 2 semanas a dormir no sofá e a limpar a casa todos os dias… não, ele não queria aquilo, definitivamente.

Antes que pudesse responder, Harry meteu-lhe o morango na boca – Estás avisado, loirinho!

- Hão ee hamech loiinho!!! – tentou protestar Draco fazendo um esforço para não morder a tentação que era aquele morango demasiado doce para a situação. Harry apenas riu com a figurinha cómica do outro.

Harry recomeçou a tarefa de espalhar pequenos pedaços de morango pelo peito do namorado detendo-se em pequenas carícias aqui e ali que serviam apenas para excitá-los a ambos ainda mais.

Ao fim do que pareceu a Draco uma eternidade, Harry pareceu completar a sua tarefa. O moreno levou uma das mãos ao cós das calças do namorado. Com movimentos lentos e deliberados desapertou o botão e abriu o fecho, deixando os dedos deslizar sobre o tecido.

Draco quase prendeu a respiração: ansiava por sentir o toque do moreno sobre o seu membro. Estava tão entregue às suas próprias sensações…

Harry deteve-se apenas por breves segundos para apreciar a expressão deleitada do outro. Começou de imediato a trilhar uma linha de beijos sôfregos e mordidas do maxilar ao umbigo. Aí, foi como se tivesse encontrado um oásis no meio do deserto.

Ele tinha enchido aquela pequena depressão com aquela cobertura branca e doce com um belo pedaço de morango. Começou a salivar, começando a retirar o chantilly amorangado com a língua para a sua boca, bem lentamente. Aquele movimento era demais para Draco, que sentiu uma pontada no baixo-ventre. Harry sentiu algo duro embater contra a sua jugular. Sorriu abertamente.

- Já, Draco? – brincou ele. – Assim não tem graça…

- CAHA-TE POTTEH!!! – bradou o loiro em desespero, fazendo todos os possíveis para não morder o raio do morango que Harry lhe tinha posto na boca. – DEXPAHA-TE!!!!!!

Harry apenas riu. O seu lado Slytherin, ao viver com Draco, estava a desenvolver-se a um ritmo alucinante… e por falar em ritmos alucinantes… poder-se-ia dizer o mesmo de quando estavam juntos… BEM unidos… sorriu mentalmente com as muitas memórias que lhe afluíram à cabeça.

- Implora…

Draco já revirava os olhos e os seus gemidos iam aumentando de volume. Aquele som não deixava Harry indiferente, mas este não cedeu.

- Isso para mim não é implorar… se não o fizeres, acho que posso parar por aqui… - dizia o moreno, mas com uma ideia completamente diferente em mente.

Draco estava mesmo a ficar desesperado com a combinação de lambidas e chupões com toques e gestos pelo seu corpo.

O loiro respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, sem muito sucesso.

- Estou à espera, Draco…

Ao ver que o loiro não dizia nada, começou a afastar-se – Bem, já que é assim…

Draco agarrou-o possessivamente no pulso e na cintura. Harry sorriu lascivamente.

- P-Poh fhavoh, Hawy… nhão me fahas ixo… poh fhavoh… agowa, entah… JÁ!!!!!!

- Isso é a tua maneira de implorar?!

- Eu nunca prehihei dixo… eram xemphe os outos a fazê-wo…

Harry riu – Eu mudei muita coisa na tua vida aristocrática, não foi, Draquinho? – e começou a tarefa de acabar de lhe retirar as calças, deixando o volume no baixo-ventre de Draco ficar mais liberto.

O outro resmungou – Hão ee hamech Dhaqu.. AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! – gemeu ele audivelmente. Tremia por todo o lado de esforço para não morder o raio da pequena e frágil fruta vermelha nos seus lábios.

Harru tinha acabado de começar com os movimentos descendentes, ainda sob a sua roupa interior, causando uma maior fricção. Aquilo estava a levá-lo à loucura.

- P-Poh fhavoh, Hawy… andah lá com hixo… AGOWA!!!

Harry aproximou-se do ouvido do outro – Draco… - começou ele com voz rouca. Ele próprio também já não aguentava muito mais - … Quero que grites… grita… - e apertou o volume que queria rebentar com o elástico da roupa interior do loiro.

Mas não esperava que Draco reagisse tão depressa e de maneira que ele não previra. Como também estava arfante, tinha a boca entreaberta, o que dava espaço suficiente para que o loiro colocasse o maldito morango na boca dele. Agora era Harry que estava com a fruta na boca e o loiro sorria, triunfante.

- Harry… a mesma coisa para ti… o jogo dá para os dois lados da moeda. – dizia ele, enquanto lambia os lábios adocicados pela presença do morango. Harry suspirou de frustração, mas ao ver o movimento da língua de Draco naquela boca apetecível, não se conteve: pôs-se de novo em cima do loiro e voltou a colocar a fruta na boca do outro. mas Draco já o esperava, e impediu o moreno de a largar. Agora ambos estavam com o mesmo morango na entrada da boca. Ambos respiravam audivelmente, com a proximidade extrema. Desta vez, Draco foi mais rápido, retirando as calças de Harry em velocidade recorde e começando a massajar o membro rígido. Harry fechou os olhos com força. Agora estava a provar do seu próprio 'veneno'.

_É bem feito!_ Pensava Draco enquanto enlouquecia o namorado. E decidiu deixar de se armar em bonzinho – Hawy… abhe ox ohox… - e vendo que o outro não fazia o que ele lhe pedia, insistiu ainda mais, pressionando o pénis do moreno com mais força, arrancando um gemido intenso do outro – Abhe-ox…

Desta vez, Harry obedeceu. Abriu os olhos, olhando directamente para as piscinas prateadas que eram os olhos do loiro. Este ficou estático, prendendo a respiração ao ver o que o olhar de Harry transmitia. _Oh, Merlin…_

Harry sorriu sedutoramente, mesmo com o morango ainda na boca.

Rapidamente, deu uma volta de 180º e colocou-se por cima do loiro de novo, espalhando o chocolate que ainda fervia pelo tampo da mesa, fazendo com que ambos ficassem completamente melados.

O moreno lançou ao namorado um breve esgar lascivo, que fez o outro tremer. Estavam a ter uma das muitas conversas de olhares que haviam tido durante todos aqueles anos em que estavam a viver juntos mas, desta vez, o 'assunto' era bem diferente.

- Xabex o que tench de facher… - sussurrava Harry como podia, de olhos ainda pregados nos do outro.

Draco estava tão carente que não hesitou: ia para levar dois dos dedos da própria mão à boca, quando mudou de ideias. Se ele iria sofrer, também o moreno de olhos verdes iria pelo mesmo caminho. Sendo assim, os dedos longos e pálidos aproximaram-se da boca de Harry. - Xabex o que tench de facher… - retorquiu ele, ironicamente.

O outro deu uma gargalhada – Como queirax…

Muito a custo, para não deixar cair o morango, a língua rosada forçou a saída lateral da boca, indo de encontro aos dedos que o loiro pressionava contra os dentes, lambuzando-os o melhor que podia.

Draco levou os dedos à própria entrada, forçando a passagem com um dos dedos. Sentiu apenas um ligeiro desconforto à medida em que o dedo ia entrando mais e mais no seu interior.

À medida que se ia habituando às suas próprias investidas, o prazer começava, fazendo-o baixar ligeiramente o quadril de encontro à sua mão para poder obter mais contacto, sendo que quando se afastava, embatia de encontro ao de Harry.

O segundo dedo juntou-se ao primeiro após alguns instantes. Draco fechou os olhos para poder desfrutar ainda mais das sensações que se começavam a apoderar do seu corpo. O desconforto crescera um pouco, mas não era nada que o fizesse pensar em desistir do prazer que, ele sabia, se iria seguir.

Harry já estava mais que duro ao ver aquela cena abaixo de si. Os impulsos ascendentes que sentia provenientes do loiro estavam a levá-lo à loucura. Ele queria-o AGORA!

Não demorou muito a retirar a mão de Draco e a prendê-la acima da cabeça do namorado. Enquanto se olhavam nos olhos, arfantes e a fazer um enorme esforço para não despedaçarem o morango, Harry posicionou-se de maneira a acabar com o sofrimento de ambos.

Ao empurrar-se de encontro ao loiro, ambos gemeram audivelmente, e Harry parou.

Draco revirou os olhos – Dexpaxa-te com ixo, Pottew!!!!!!! Mexe-te!!!

E Harry atendeu ao pedido, começando a estocá-lo com mais força.

O ritmo entrou em crescendo, e eles sentiam o calor provocado pela fricção que se formava entre os corpos, intensificado pelas gotículas de suor que se iam formando.

Quando já nem um nem outro aguentavam, gozaram juntos, sendo que Harry se deixou cair no peito do loiro abaixo de si; ambos estavam exaustos, só vendo estrelas à frente dos olhos. O tempo em que tinham estado à espera daquele momento tivera os seus efeitos.

Quando a respiração se normalizou, o moreno começou a rir levemente.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor – O que foi?

- Já reparaste no morango que tínhamos na boca?

O loiro desviou os olhos para o tampo da mesa, vendo uma enorme mancha vermelha com algumas irregularidades: o pobre morango estava desfeito. Draco começou a rir-se também.

- Nós só complicamos as coisas, já reparaste?!

Harry virou-se para o loiro cansado – Bem, Draco, penso que posso dizer que conseguimos aprender uma grande lição com tudo isto…

O loiro não percebeu – Do que é que estás a falar? Que lição?

Harry gargalhou – K.I.S.S….

_Beijo??? _O outro ergueu a sobrancelha: ainda não entendera.

Harry sorriu lascivamente – Keep It Simple Sweety!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

TERMINÁMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JÁ NÃO ERA SEM TEMPO!!!!! Estamos com esta ideia na cabeça (só pra vocês terem uma vaga ideia) desde a Passagem de Ano 2008/2009!!! Altura em que torturámos uma 'pobre criancinha' do sexo masculino com estas ideias malucas às 5 da manhã! Fomos as responsáveis por ele ter sido o único a fazer directa, devido ao choque emocional que as nossas mentes insanas provocaram.**

Pra quem não sabe, a última expressão do Harry em inglês significa algo do género: "Mantém as coisas simples, queridinho!" loooooool

Deivem** reviews** que ficamos muito felizes!!!!! ^^

Já agora, se forem simpáticos, podem ir aos nossos perfis separados que têm lá mais algumas cenas pra rir… ou chorar, é conforme os gostos!!! ^_^

**KissKiss, BangBang!!!!!**

_2Dobbys_ e_ Morgana Bauer_


End file.
